wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clare Field/Gallery
Gallery PaulandClareField.jpg|Paul and Clare Field shortly after Clare was born PaulandClareinBlackandWhitePicture.jpg|Paul and Clare in black and white picture she is a baby Babyclarefield.jpg|baby Clare DorothytheDinosaur22.jpg|Clare and Marie Clareasayounggirl.jpg|Clare as a young girl Pauljohnandclarefield.jpg|Paul, John, and Clare Field Clarefield1992.jpg|Clare circa 1992 Clarefield.jpg|Clare as a kid LukeandClare.jpg|Luke and Clare Clareeaster.jpg|Little Clare on Easter WiggleTime212.jpg|Clare in The Wiggles' first video: "Wiggle Time!" WiggleTime232.jpg|Clare in her close-up WiggleTime198.jpg|Clare and her cousin Sofia ClareFieldEatingMickeyMouseIceCream.jpg|Clare eating Mickey Mouse ice cream ClareFieldandSarahAlAmri.jpg|Clare and Sarah ClareFieldinYummyYummy.jpg|Clare in "Yummy Yummy" ClareFieldatAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Clare at Anthony's workshop GregandClareField.jpg|Greg and Clare JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare ClareField,AnthonyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Clare and her cousins Anthony and Sofia TheWigglesandClareField.jpg|The Wiggles and Clare ClareFieldinBigRedCar.jpg|Clare in "Big Red Car" HenryandClareField.jpg|Henry and Clare Clareanddominic.jpg|Clare and Dominic Paulineandthefieldkids.jpg|Pauline and the Field kids ClareBalletDancing.jpg|Clare ballet dancing ClareandDominicField.jpg|Clare and Dominic DorothyandClareField.jpg|Dorothy and Clare ClareinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Clare in "Wake Up Jeff!" ClareSmiling.jpg|Clare smiling ClareFieldandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Clare and her cousin, Anthony Silvestrini ClareinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Clare in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits Wiggledance!722.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Clare in the audience from "Wiggledance!" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas159.jpg|Anthony, Emma, Clare and Natasha Wiggly,WigglyChristmas165.jpg|Clare in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas167.jpg|Clare and Natasha ClareandGeorgia.jpg|Clare and Georgia Dorothy,Anthony,Emma,Clare,NatashaandGeorgia.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony, Emma, Clare, Natasha and Georgia Clare,DorothyandNatasha.jpg|Clare, Dorothy and Natasha Wiggly,WigglyChristmas200.jpg|Henry, Wags, Anthony, Emma, Clare and Natasha Wiggly,WigglyChristmas250.jpg|Clare as Mary ClareasanElf.jpg|Clare as an elf Dorothy,ClareFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy, Clare and Larissa Murray,JosephandClareField.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Clare TheWigglesMovie128.jpg|Clare and Cassie Halloran TheWigglesMovie140.jpg|Clare and Cassie dancing TheWigglesMovie674.png|Clare in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1697.jpg|Clare in circus tent TheWigglesMovie1759.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Clare YummyYummy(1998)34.png|Clare & Cassie YummyYummy(1998)140.jpg|Clare in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 YummyYummy(1998)163.jpg|Clare and Jessie WiggleTime(1998)424.jpg|Clare in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow134.jpg|Clare as Wiggly Colored Dancer in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert ClareFieldinTootToot!.jpg|Clare in "Toot Toot!" ClareasaDuck.jpg|Clare dressed up as a duck ClareasanItalianDancer.jpg|Clare dressed up as an Italian Dancer ClareinTVSeries2.jpg|Clare in "Wiggles World" TV Series ClareFieldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Clare in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" ClareFieldasPirate.jpg|Clare dressed up as a pirate ClareinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Clare in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" ClareFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare in "Yule Be Wiggling" ClareandCarlaField.jpg|Clare and her cousin Carla ClareandPasquaField.jpg|Clare and Pasqua ClareandJosephFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare and Joseph Field in Yule Be Wiggling TopoftheTots-CastCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Top of the Tots" end credits BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern129.jpg|Clare in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" ClareFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Clare in "Cold Spaghetti Western" ClareinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Clare in "Santa's Rockin'!" Clare,JosephandDominicinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Clare in Santa's Rockin'! concert ClareFieldinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Clare in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" ClareandCaterina.jpg|Clare and Caterina ClareFieldinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Clare in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" ClareFieldinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Clare in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" ClareFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Clare at Manly Beach FairyClareinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Fairy Clare FairyClare.jpg|Clare as fairy ClareinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Clare in "Pop Go The Wiggles! Show" FairyClareinFrancistheFlowerSeller.jpg|Fairy Clare in Francis the Flower Seller DorothyandFairyClare.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare FairyClareinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Fairy Clare in Dorothy's Travelling Show End Credits SamandClareField.jpg|Clare and Sam ClareinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Clare in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" ClareinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Clare in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" credits ClareinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" ClareFieldPlayingViolin.jpg|Clare playing the violin ClareFieldinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Clare in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" ClareFieldinBigBigShow!.jpg|Clare in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" ClareFieldinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Clare in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" ClareFieldinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Clare in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits2.jpg|Clare's name in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" end credits ClareFieldinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Clare in "Big Big Show in the Round" GettingStrong-2010Prologue.jpg|Clare in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" Henry'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Hot Potatoes" credits ClareFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Clare in "Let's Eat!" clare.jpg|Clare Field doing a jumping jack on a clear sky. ClareFieldattheGoatBowTeaParty.jpg|Clare at the goat bow tea party ClareFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Clare in "It's Always Christmas With You!" Henry'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in It's Always Christmas With You Paulandclareatprince.jpg|Clare in 2012 ClareFieldandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Clare and James Arthur Chen ClareFieldinSurferJeff-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Clare in "Surfer Jeff: Behind the Scenes" Dorothy'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Surfer Jeff" end credits ClareFieldin2012.jpg|Clare talking about SIDS ClareFieldinSIDSInterview.jpg|Clare in SIDS interview ClareFieldinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Clare in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" ClareandPaulFieldatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Clare and Paul at Hyde Park, Sydney ClareFieldin2013.jpg|Clare at SIDS Awards ClareFieldatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Clare in the new Wiggles' Australia Day Concert at Hyde Park, Sydney ClareFieldinTVSeries7.jpg|Clare in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series ClareFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Clare in Hot Potato Studios JamesArthurChenandClareField.jpg|James Arthur Chen and Clare Field JamesArthurChen,LukeandClareField.jpg|James Arthur Chen,Luke and Clare Field Dorothy'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Furry Tales" end credits Dorothy'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Pumpkin Face" end credits Dorothy'sVoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Clare's name for Dorothy's voice dub in "Go Santa Go!" end credits Henry'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Clare's name in Apples and Bananas Dorothy'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Clare's name in Apples and Bananas 11393727_998974433460530_6625165404204050663_o.jpg|Clare with pink hair Clare and Daniel.jpg|Clare engaged to Daniel ClareandDanielattheirWedding.jpeg|Clare and Daniel on their wedding day in January 2016 5D060230-018A-4A2B-9709-F26FC7793594 (2).jpg|Clare in "The Kingdom Of Paramithi" E17DBA16-A153-4A1B-80CF-F4A28A917C07.jpeg|Clare in a bonus clip of "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" Hqdefault-2.jpg|Clare being interviewed with Larissa Wright in "Growing Up With The Wiggles" Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Family Galleries